


The Beast of Brooklyn

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You work for Tony Stark at his strip club. He’s terrible to you, abusing you every chance he gets. What happens when the King of Brooklyn comes to your rescue though? What happens when an unexpected surprise comes along?





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s go, you pieces of shit!” Tony Stark hollered out as he walked around the stage, glass of whiskey in his hand, observing his workers with disgust written across his newly manicured face. “I swear, you girls are the worst workers I’ve ever had the misfortune to hire! Let’s go! Again! Up those poles! Fucking cunts! I’m not paying your lazy asses to just stand there lookin’ pretty!”

“Tony we’re working as hard as we can!” you shouted at him, knowing you would be disciplined later for it. You stood next to the pole you were supposed to be working on with your arms folded in front of your chest. You were not in the mood to be dealing with your boss’s attitude tonight. You were miserable and tired like hell. You wanted to go home and he wouldn’t allow it. You hated this man and his drunk outbursts.

“Excuse me?” He smiled sweetly, marching over to you.  His breath reeked of alcohol, almost causing you to gag and vomit on his freshly polished shoes. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

You knew you would be punished for your outburst. It wasn’t anything new in this establishment. You were beaten black and blue because of this man once before. And still, you stayed. You knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, but it was a good paying job and you needed the money.

“You heard me, Tony. Or did you perhaps forget to clean your ears out after your shower this morning?” You knew by the satisfied glint flickering in his eyes that he was pissed beyond belief. The smile faded away in the blink of an eye, replaced by a scowl.

You knew the other workers were watching the scene folding in front of them, they always had whenever the two of you clashed in heat together. You hated this man more than anything in the world. Or you tried convincing yourself of that fact plenty of times before.

He pointed to his right, grimacing all the while as alcohol spilled from the glass in his hand. “Office, now.”

You straightened your stance as you strut across the stage, taking care to step on his freshly polished shoes as you walked around him and off the stage and across the floor to the hallway, where his office sat directly behind the restricted doors. You opened the door to his office and promptly sat down on the chair in front of his desk and crossed your legs.

“Yes, Tony?” You asked as he strolled into the room a minute later, batting your eyelashes at him innocently.

He glared at you for a solid minute before walking to his desk and leaning back against it. He threw back the remainder of his whiskey and set the glass down on his desk and crossing his arms in front of him.

“Any reason you’re acting up lately?” He shifted his hands and placed them in his pockets. “Is it your time of the month?”

You bit down on your tongue to refrain from spewing out vulgar words. You’d been working for this man for nearly two years already. You’d think you’d be used to his shit by now. But no, of course not. Of course, you worked as a stripper, but that shouldn’t mean your own damned boss should treat you like mud on the ground.

You’ve slowly became one of the finest strippers in this part of the city. Men clambered over themselves to get a private dance from you. You never came home with less than three grand on any night that you worked. You were proud of it, and rightfully so. You were popular and you took pride in that.

“Sugar?” He repeated, snapping a finger in front of your face to bring your attention back to him. “You doing drugs or something? Do I need to take a urine sample?”

“Why? So you can mix my piss with your alcohol?” You lashed out, fully knowing damned well he’d backhand you at any moment now.

He chuckled darkly as he stood up and began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. He stood in front of you, about to strike your face until a light knock came at his door and Claire Temple had popped her head inside of the room.

“Yes, Claire?” He demanded, slightly straightening his stance so it hadn’t looked like his had been about to strike your face.

“Mr. Rogers is here for the meeting, Stark.” She announced. “Should I send him through?”

He scowled before nodding at her and leaning back against the desk and placing his hands in his pockets.  She left the room without another word and a few moments later, two broad shouldered men stepped into the office.

“Stark, ma’am,” the blonde man greeted as he raised a hand to shake with Tony.

You bit down on your lip as you studied the handsome men in front of you. You couldn’t help it, they looked damned good.

“Rogers, Barnes. Care to see my favorite attraction?” He smiled at me as he straightened out his jacket.

The dark haired man that had walked into the room stepped forward to whisper in the blonde’s ear before backing away and waving to Tony. “I’m sorry for the sudden departure, but I just remembered I have the car running outside. Forgive me.”

Tony nodded without looking at him as he was studying your expression. You knew he was possibly thinking of even more punishments now that you had been interrupted unexpectedly.

“Stark, do you want to discuss the building options now? Or would you like some privacy?”

Tony waved his offer away and walked around to sit behind his desk.  “Sit, relax.”

“But St-”

“Sit,” he demanded. “The bitch ain’t going to blabber. She knows better.”

“Fuck you, Stark.” You grimaced at him, fully expecting him to smack you across the face, even with the company in your presence.

However, he hardly gave your snide comment any attention. “Keep talking like that, sweetheart while I have company, and see what I do next.”

Steve shifted on his feet for a long moment.

“I’m not your fucking chew toy, Stark. Either you learn to respect me and those other girls, or I quit.”

Tony laughed humorlessly. “Sit your ass down, Y/N. Your pretty little ass ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“And if I do?” You threatened.

“Stop causing a disturbance, Y/N. You won’t like what comes next. I can promise you.” He threatened as he finally looked your way, his eyes held hellfire beneath them.

“Tone? You sure this isn’t a bad time?” Steve spoke up, momentarily distracting Stark’s fierce glare.

“Everything’s fine, Grant. We can discuss this further outside. Now, if you please-” Tony motioned to the door and Steve left the room, understanding without needing another word. Tony waited until the door closed shut before standing up and walking in front of you once more.

“Now where were we, darlin’?”

“You trying to smack my face?” You offered. “But I wouldn’t dare do it if I were you, Stark.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow. “And why is that?”

“Would you really want me to go on that stage later tonight with bruises on my body?”

“Stand up,” he directed

“What?” You scoffed.

“Stand up,” he ordered slowly. “And bend over the desk.”

“What?” You screeched.  _He’s never punished me in this way. What the fuck was he planning?_

“You must be punished for speaking out in front of my enemy. What kind of business do you think I run? I can’t let someone with the likes of Steven Grant Rogers thinkin’ I let people talk over me, now. You know I don’t take that kind of disrespect in my work.” He looked at you pointedly until you gave in and sighed, standing up from the chair, only to bend over the desk to hitch the short skirt you had been wearing over your bare ass. You braced yourself as you heard the zipper of his jeans coming undone.


	2. Chapter 2

Over two hours later, Steve had stepped out of the loud and boisterous strip club and into the bright and sunny day, feeling aggravated and stubborn beyond belief.  He knew Stark was a misogynist. But to witness him treating a worker like filth in front of him? That was a low blow.

“Aye,” Bucky greeted as he stood up from leaning on the car. “What’s got you so sour?”

“Fuckin’ Stark!” He grimaced, walking around the car to take a seat behind the wheel before driving away back to his house.

“What’d he do? Deny the deal?” Bucky asked as they arrived in front of the place and pulled into the garage.

“No,” he sighed, peering at the large building before pulling onto the street. “You saw how he was talking to that poor girl in there, Buck.”

“I did, Steve. But it’s not our place, nor our territory to do a damned thing about any of it.” He explained before shaking his head. “Oh, no. Steve, no. Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Steve asked, smiling as innocently as a misbehaved child.

“I know what your thinking; don’t you dare. Tony will have a fucking fit if you step up to his property with bad intentions. Do you want another goddamned peace treaty broken like when your father was still around? You do remember the shit storm that followed him, right? Stark’s men will go after you and myself. And I’m not going to be apart of your shit.”

“Buck, she looked miserable.” He tried reasoning with his best friend.

“It’s not your place, Steve. Trust me, I felt the fucking atmosphere in that room. But it’s not our place to say anything or do something about how Stark treats his workers, his strippers nonetheless. It’s not our place. Please think about the outer picture and stop thinking with your dick.”

“Name one reason why I shouldn’t drive back there and take his shit away from him.”

“He will start a fucking riot, you big fucking dunce cap!” Bucky argued back as the pair of them stepped away from the car and walked out of the garage to the main house.

“So what?” Steve chuckled as he stripped away from his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the garage door. “It’s all fun and games, Buck.”

Bucky sighed. “None of those girls are your responsibility, Steve.”

“I’ll make him an offer he can’t refuse.” The blonde smirked as the pair walked down the hallway into the kitchen at the back of the house. “Beer?”

He nodded and Steve tossed him a cold bottle. “What’s your offer? Money? Pills? Cocaine? What could you possibly offer that man that he doesn’t already have possession of?”

“Territory.” He smirked.

“Are you fuck- no, Steve! What the fuck would your mother say about that?”

He sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to his friend. “Hell, if I know. She’s been dead for years, Buck. Or have you forgotten?”

“Don’t, Steve. You know I didn’t want her getting in the crossfire!” He argued back. “I’m not to blame here.”

“Because of you, she’s dead. You’re lucky you’re still alive and not rotting next to her.” He clicked it tongue. “Buck, please, I have to get those girls out of Tony’s grasp. Won’t you help me?”

“Not yet, Steve. Wait a while okay?”

He pouted like a child but agreed with. He knew he had no rights to interfere with Stark’s territories. But he didn’t want to sit back and keep his mouth shut. Steve would offer Tony the moon in his hands if it meant those workers would be safe. “I’m going back there tomorrow.” Steve declared as he turned the television on and began flipping through the channels until he came across something interesting for the both of them to get into.

“You’re asking for death, man.” Bucky mumbled softly as he sipped at his beer.

“Nah,” he chuckled, waving at his comrade.  “A broken rib or two maybe. Stark wouldn’t dare kill me.“

“How are you so sure about that?” Bucky asked as he turned in his seat. “That guy is a prick. He can’t be trusted, you know that. Look what happened to your pop. The Stark establishment is  a menace and Tony is off his chain. He won’t bow down to anyone. He lives however he wants and he treats people however he wants. Nobody will stop him. Nobody can stop him. People aren’t foolish enough to stand up to him.”

“He loves me,” he chuckled. “I bring him money and drugs whenever he needs them. He won’t do a damn thing.”

“I still don’t agree with your decision, bubba.”

He shrugged. “But I’m going to do it, Buck.”

“I’m not talking about this anymore.” He declared as he turned his attention back to the television while the blonde walked off to get another beer.

*********

You were sitting at the mirror in the dressing room with a few other girls who were scheduled to perform that night. Nobody had noticed Stark slipping into the room until he barked out your name, clear and loud over the low volume of the radio that was playing in the corner on a shelf.

You couldn’t help the annoyed groan as he had startled you and caused you to screw your lipstick up, “What, Stark? Can’t you fucking see that I’m busy here?”

“Get dressed,” he informed you. “You’re going home tonight.”

“Excuse me?” you threw at him. “What happened to be being the-”

“Go home,” he interrupted. “You’ll be back on stage tomorrow.”

“What?” you asked in shock. The man hardly allowed the girls to go home freely. “Why?”

“Go home. Return tomorrow morning. I’m not going to repeat myself, Y/N.”

You groaned for a long moment before you stood up and walked to the locker where your clothes were stored. You started putting your regular clothes on until you felt Stark’s alcoholic breath hitting the back of your neck. “Can I help you, asshole?”

“You’re eating too much again,” he observed, eyes straying on your stomach for a long moment before scaling up your chest to look into your eyes. “Lose the extra meat or I’m cutting you to bathroom duty.”

“Are you f-” you stopped your outburst and closed your eyes tightly. You knew there was no use in arguing with the man. For at least one night, you were free of his shit talk. You only wished that the other girls could go home as well. You wished everyday since you had stepped foot inside this place that something terrible would happen to it; the building would catch fire, Tony’d go bankrupt. Something.

You hated this man more than anything. But… but.

You finished getting your clothes on your body and blew kisses to the other girls as they stood around, getting prepped for their time on stage or in the private rooms. Just as you had stepped around Stark to leave the room, he grabbed your hand and and forced you to face him. Before you could utter a single word, his mouth violated your own.

“Get the fuck off!” you spat out as you pushed him away from you. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Your liquor not making love to you enough?”

“Take care, darling,” he smirked before he smacked your ass as you strode past him.

********

Steve grimaced deeply as he walked into Tony’s club once again that day, flanked by a bashful Bucky. “Want to find her for me?” He asked, handing Bucky a few expensive bills.

Bucky nodded and walked to the direction of the stripper poles in the center of the room. Steve casually made his way over to the bar counter where a stout red haired woman was serving drinks. From the way she was speaking, he could tell she had an accent to her voice. He tapped the counter once to grab her attention.

“Hi there,” she smiled. “What can I get for you?”

“Actually,” he shifted in the seat to lean more comfortably on the counter. “I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Stark, sweetheart. I have some business propositions for him that I think he’ll agree with.”

“I’m sorry,” she smiled softly. “Anthony won’t be taking meetings today. He said he doesn’t want to be bothered for the rest of the afternoon.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Wanda,” she smiled.

“My name is Steve Rogers.” he introduced himself. “I’m a colleague of Stark.”

“As I said, Mr. Rogers, he’s not taking any visitors today.”

“I-” he cut off as Bucky slumped down harshly in the seat next to him. “No luck?”

Bucky chuckled darkly. “I got offered a free dance from a redhead.”

“Why didn’t you take the offer?” he chuckled. “You could have used some lady entertainment in your life. Don’cha think, bud? Especially from a ginger broad.”

“Oh,” Bucky scoffed. “As if you’re one to talk.”

Steve shrugged and nudged his friend as Wanda appeared again with Steve’s drink in hand placed it in front of him. She smiled at Bucky.

“What can I get for you?”

“N-nothing, thank you.” Bucky stuttered, much to the amusement of Steve

“He’ll take you on a date, if you’d let him.” Steve interjected, causing Bucky to groan out and place his head in his hand as Wanda winked and strolled away, hips swaying from side to side in a teasing manner.

“Oh, c’mon!” Steve cracked, nudging his friend in the ribs, earning a deathly glare in return. “You’ve been around me for how long? And you still haven’t cracked that shell of yours, man?”

“Shut your face.” Bucky demanded, taking Steve’s drink from him and throwing it into his mouth.

“Strip clubs make you nervous,” he examined, wide grin on his face. “How the fuck didn’t I see this before?”

“Fuck off,” Bucky sneered.

“Go wait in the car if you’re uncomfortable, bub,” he patted Bucky’s knee, earning a scoff of disgust.

“Any luck on getting to Stark, or was this a waste of time?” He asked instead of moving from the stool. “Or, did you only bring me here so I’d be uncomfortable?”

“Wanda says he’s in, but he’s not accepting any visitors.” Steve explained as she walked over and refilled his drink.

“So…” Bucky spoke slowly, watching Wanda from the corner of his eye until she walked back down the bar. “Why don’t we just take a walk down the hall and go see what’s keeping Stark away from his ladies?”

“I’d rather wait until I see him strolling around the place, Buck,” Steve sighed. “It’s not good if we just storm into his private quarters and demand privilege over his workers. It’s not a good image for us. Plus, it’d start a war, remember? I thought you didn’t want to start one? Or has your mind changed in the last twenty four hours?”

“Where d’you suppose that girl from his office is at? Do you think she was a newbie? Or he was disciplining her?”

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed. “I know I have to get her out of here, that’s for certain.”

“Maybe she had the day off?” Bucky suggested, shifting uncomfortably as he surveyed the room, blushing fiercely as he caught the eye of a waitress.

“You want a room with her?” Steve offered. “You still have my wallet?”

Bucky handed it over and stood up, wiping down his pants. “I’ll - I’ll wait in the car for you, aight?”

“I’ll finish this and be on my way,” Steve held up his glass in a toast before Bucky turned around and scurried out of the building, nearly whimpering as he knocked into a waitress wearing nothing more than a skimpy bra and mini skirt. “Hey, Wanda?”

She flaunted over to him and smiled. “Yes, Steve? What can I get for you, another refill?”

“Do you know where I can find a girl in here? I think her name was Y/N, at least that’s what Tony called her.”

“Anthony sent her home this morning.”

“You don’t happen to know where she lives?” He expressed. “I’m not trying to harm her, I just want to make sure she’s okay. She seemed a bit shaken up when I met her in Stark’s office the other day.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Rogers, even if I knew her whereabouts, I wouldn’t be able to tell you; workers’ privacy, you know?”

He finished his drink and declined her refill before standing up and throwing a few large bills onto the countertop. Before leaving the place.

He found Bucky, red as a tomato sitting in the passenger seat as he settled in behind the wheel. “You okay there, Buck?”

“Let’s just get outta here,” he grimaced as Steve drove away from the club, grinning widely at the redness of his henchman’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

“Listen, Y/N, baby,” Tony cooed as he swirled the whiskey in his glass, pleasant smirk plastered on his face as he eyed you sitting in the chair in front of him. He requested your presence in his office earlier that morning. So here you sat, sitting in his office, legs crossed, foot tapping angrily as he taunted you to speak.

You were beyond annoyed with the way he worked his girls and you. But you needed the money to pay for your house. It wasn’t easy coming across another job in this city, no matter how much you had looked. So you were forced to remain in this shithole working for an abusive man, who tormented his workers just for the hell of the game.

Tony Stark was a cruel, vindictive man. He got off on harassing his workers into doing whatever it was that he wanted. You’d been sent home nearly a week ago, and you were relieved. But that feeling of freedom was short lived. Being a stripper had its’ perks. But this man, made it a living hell. You hated this man. Yet, you craved for his touch. It as a feeling you wished you’d never felt. But you couldn’t help it. The man warped your brain into wanting to be around him. He brainwashed his workers into thinking he was a caring man.

But that’s what all men do,right? They pretend to care for you, until they get what they want from you. Then they dump you into some dark alleyway next to a dirty dumpster and a homeless man. Tony made you feel so weak and defenseless. But you couldn’t get away from him. He ha his ways of finding you. He had snakes to violate every part of your life.

He violated you in ways that you’d never thought possible. He stalked you. He molested you. He fucked you. He forced his way into your heart. And then he stomped all over it. Just because he can. Because he owned you. Because you worked for him. He had contracts signed by you stating that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to you, and it was all legal, in his eyes.

You were disposable to him. A pawn. A joke. A piece of filth on his expensive shoes. You were nothing more than a bothersome fly that refused to lay off.

“Baby, you know I can’t have you ditching me like this, you know?” He cooed once again.

“You sent me home,” you threw at him. “You sent me home because I’ve been gaining weight. It’s not my fault this job stresses me out to the point where I’m constantly eating my goddamn heart out.”

“You know I can’t have you going on stage lookin’ like you’ve eaten an elephant, dear.” He pouted falsely. “Do you need to spend another few days away to lose the weight?”

“Oh, screw you.” you spat, followed by a roll of your eyes.

“I’d gladly take you right on this desk again if that’s what you want,” he offered.

“You are off your meds or something. Maybe it’s the mixture of the alcohol and meds your taking. Go screw yourself.”

“You know,” he took a step towards you and placed his forefinger and thumb under your chin to force eye contact between the two of you. I don’t like the new tone on you. I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, but I’m going to find out. And if you’re pregnant or just fat, I don’t know. But you better deal with the shit before you come back to work. Do you hear me?”

“Fuck off, Stark,” you yanked your chin out of his grasp. “I am sick and tired of you belittling me and calling me names to make me feel so terrible about myself. I joined your club because I needed a job to get on my feet in this damned city. And all I’ve gotten from you was nothing but sexual harassment and raped repeatedly. I’m going to the police and you’re shit is going down. You can bet your ass on that.”

He smiled sweetly and stood up straight, fixing his tie. “We have a contract, darling. You signed the agreement that stated I can do whatever I pleased with you, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. You can go to the police, sure. But you signed a contract. I can do as I will, whenever I please.”

“You’re despicable.” you glared.

“So, who’s the baby’s father? Hmm?” He asked as casually as if he were asking about the weather. “I know you don’t eat. So the obvious observation, would be that you’re pregnant- well, if your mood changes are anything to go buy. Are you on drugs, maybe?”

“I’m not.” you denied.

“Tell that to the baby’s father. See if he believes you, eh? Who is it? Maybe Grant? Or James? Is it Rhodey’s?”

“Who the hell are Grant and James?” you asked, utterly confused for the moment. “I wouldn’t be foolish enough to sleep with Rhodey, he’d be the first to cave in that situation.”

“That’s sad,” he frowned. “I thought you would remember the men you slept with if you’re pregnant with their child.”

“The only man that’s violated my body in any sort of way, has been you.” You threatened. “Nobody has ever done the things you’ve done to me. And if I turn up pregnant, Stark, I swear on my life, you will never see this damned child. You can’t fire me for your damned actions. If you never did that to me, I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“Get rid of it, or it’s the end of your career.” He dismissed.

“If you think I’m going to abort my child, you’re insane.”

He shrugged and walked around his desk to grab a bottle of whiskey. “I see no problem with it.”

“Are you sure you’re human?” you blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. “Tony, it’s a human baby. I can’t just do something like that.”

“Sure, you can.” he shrugged again. “Do you need money for an appointment?”

“I’m not doing it, Stark.”

“Then you’re fired.” he waved you out of the door as he sipped at the whiskey bottle. “Unless you get rid of the damned thing. If not, I’ll see you again whenever the baby is out of you.”

“You can’t do that. It’s bullshit.”

“I’d put you on the bar, but who’d want to be served by some pregnant bitch who can’t drink with my customers, hmm? It’s bad for business. Abort the kid and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not that easy to get an abortion appointment, jackass.” you sneered. You hated this man, more than anything. But you needed to remain calm. You had a temper on you that Stark was playing with. He knew it. You knew it. You knew he was only waiting for your anger to ignite into something. “I hate you.”

“I love you too, sugar.” he smiled softly, just a small curl of his lip. “Now, I’ll discuss this with Wanda. Go back to the dressing room.” He motioned to the door.

You sighed heavily as you stood up and walked out of the room, grateful that you can finally breath fresh air away from the man you felt so conflicted over. You were busy lost in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed the man walking towards you in the hall. You bumped into him and let out a small yelp of surprise as you were knocked off balance. Luckily, the man had caught you before your ass hit the floor.

“Thank-” you cut off as you looked into the blue eyes of the man who saved you from falling on your ass. “Thank you.”

He smiled shyly at me. “Sorry about that, beautiful. I was looking for Stark’s office. Care to direct me a moment?”

You pointed behind you, mesmerized by this man’s features. “What- what do you need with Stark?”

“Some business proposition with Steve.” He waved you away. “I’m Bucky. We’ve not formally met. I was there with Steve the other day in Tone’s office. Are you okay?” He asked as you shifted on your feet.

“Yeah,” you sighed heavily. “Just- just dealing with an asshole of a boss, is all.”

“I can rough him up for you, if you’d like?” he smirked.

“That’s not necessary,” you chuckled. “But thanks for the offer.”

“Take care, dollface.” He winked before stepping around you to walk down the hall to Stark’s open office.

You rushed out of the place after Bucky left your side. You needed a drink. Or to talk to someone who wasn’t after your personal body fluids. You grimaced as you strut over to the bar where Wanda was serving drinks to a few men.

“Scarlet!” you called, tapping on the bartop to grab her attention.

She beamed in delight as she looked over her shoulder and seen you leaning over the bar.

“You’re back!” she practically bounced over to you and placed a small kiss on your cheek, earning snickers from the men down the counter.

“Stark told me to stay home for a week.” you explained. “But the asshole might be firing me soon.”

“The baby?” she asked tenderly.

You nodded. “He doesn’t know it’s his. At least, I don’t think he does. He’s the only one that’s fucked me in the last three months. I know better than to get pregnant by someone else. He blamed someone named Grant or James for the baby. But, I don’t even know those men.”

“Did he give you any incentives?”

“Abortion or I’m permanently fucked for a job. He won’t hire someone who has a kid.”

She scoffed. “He’s got it in for you, girl.”

“Tell me about it,” you mumbled as she placed a glass of water in front of you. “I can’t do anything about it, though. We have a legal contract that I can’t break.”

“None of the others have a contract for him, do they?” She peaked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” you scowled. “He wants me. It’s the main reason he agreed to hire me. He’s been after me since I first walked into this shit hole of a place. I’m not allowed to sleep with the bigots that come into the place. I’m his and only his to be. And now that I’m pregnant, he’s scornful. He won’t believe that it’s his child. He think I slept with some thugs names James and Grant, whoever the fuck they are.”

“Steve Grant?” She scrunched her brows in thought. “That mobster that lives with his lackey, Buchanan?”

“You know them?” you perked up.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Steve’s quite a looker. He was here the other day asking about you, actually. James just walked around to see Tony.”

“You mean…?” you thought back to the blue eyed man that you had bumped into in the hallway. “That blond man and the one in Tony’s office right now?”

She hummed as she walked off for a moment to go cater to a patron before returning and placing money in her bra. “Speaking of the mobster himself!”

“Hey, Wanda.” a man spoke next to you.

“Speaking of the devil,” she flirted with him. “What can I do for you, Steve?”

“I-” Steve cut off as he met your gaze. “Aren’t you that girl that I seen in Stark’s office the other day, hon?”

“Uhm,” you coughed slightly as you straightened your posture. “Yes, actually. And you’re the man that Stark had accused me sleeping with. Your partner is talking to Stark at the moment.”

“Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?” He asked you.

You nodded

He smiled softly before paying for your drink, even though it wasn’t necessary before you followed him out of the palace and into the brightness of the streets. “Are you doing okay?” He asked after a small moment of awkward silence.

You nodded as you leaned against the building wall. “Why?”

“Because Stark is an unfair man. The day I seen you in his office, he looked ready to smack the living hell out of you. I know I have absolutely no business interrogating a worker of his. But you looked like you were going to get into an all out brawl with the man.”

You scoffed slightly. “He’s an asshole. But I can handle my own problems, Grant.”

“I’d be a fool to assume that was the first time he’s ever did something to you like that.” He eyed you carefully, shifting his hands into his pocket and bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment.

You thought back to the day in his office where he asked you to bend over his desk. The sound of his zipper opening up still haunted your dreams at night. “It’s nothing, Grant.”

“You’re lying.” he stated. “I can see it all over your face, kid.”

“What happens in this club, is none of your business.” You blinked away the tears as you tried to stand your ground.

“Go grab your things; you’re coming with me.”

“What?” you scoffed, dropping the innocent act. “If you think you can come into Stark’s grounds and demand his workers follow you, you’re insane. It’s a trap. I may work for an abusive asshole. But I’m not stupid enough to follow his enemy into another territory.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you say, Y/N.” Anger flared in his blue irises for a split second. “I want you to come back with me to safety. This isn’t a trick, okay? I’m not going to take you hostage.”

“If you want to start an all out war with Stark, go ahead. But don’t put me in the crossfire.” you demanded. “This isn’t your turf. Tony is a dick but-” you cut off as the doors opened to reveal a tousle-haired Bucky.

“I’m going to fucking murder that man.” he grilled out, punching the wall as Steve took a deep breath. “I swear I-” he became quiet as he noticed you and Steve standing right beside him.

“Bucky, you remember Y/N, right? That dame we’ve been searching for?”

“I’ll talk to you in the car,” he mumbled before stalking off to the car parked in the street.

“Why stay for a man who abuses you?” he asked softly, lowering his voice, eyes now full of concern.

“Because he’s not in charge of the amount of money I get paid every night,” you pointed out. “Yes, he treats me like shit. But I’m not doing this for him, Steve. I’m doing this for my own good. Where else can I get a job that pays me nearly $3,000 every day? This job allowed me to work through college and I own my house because of it- all in the last two years.”

“What if he hurts you?”

“He already has,” you pointed out. “In more ways than you could ever imagine. But it’ll be my fault. Not yours. I’m a big girl, Grant. I can hold my own. Even if I truly wanted to leave this place, I wouldn’t get far. Stark made sure of that. He made me sign a contract and he has full permission to do as he wishes with me. He’s the king of this part of town. You’d be an utter fool to get in his way.”

“What are you doing later on?” He asked.

“Nothing that concerns you.” you denied.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. Can I just take you out to dinner or something? I can bring Bucky along so you know it’s not a date.”

You sighed and gave in. “Stark cannot find out about this. He’d kill me. I’ll be in the back around six, okay?”

“Deal.” he winked and walked back to the car before settling inside and driving away, leaving you standing on the pavement in front of the building, wondering what could happen if Tony found out you made plans with his enemy..

*****

“We have plans tonight, Bucko.” He stated, a smile playing against his lips as he drove in the direction of his house.

“Does it have something to do with Y/N?” He asked.

“I’m picking her up around six for dinner with the two of us, actually.”

“You’re doing what?” He exclaimed. “Steve, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about showing that poor girl how a real man is supposed to treat a lady. Whatever Stark did to her, I’m sure it has to be brainwashing or something like that. You should have seen how badly she has it for him. She won’t budge from the man’s side.”

“You’re asking to start a fucking war with the man, asshole. Is peace so boring for you?” Bucky lashed out. “Fucking hell, Steve.”

Steve only chuckled in response. “I’ll be sending you to pick her up from the back of Stark’s place at six on the dot. Try not to be late, a’ight?”

“Why can’t you do it?” He sighed and slumped in his seat.

“You need to get over that damned bashful shit, man. And stop slumping like you’re not from somewhere better, man. It’s not good on my image.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and straightened himself in the seat and agreed. “Sure, man. Whatever you say.”


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that you managed to avoid Tony’s eye all day had been nothing less short of a miracle. Maybe he wasn’t in the building today. Maybe he was cooped up fucking another poor soul in his office. Maybe he was in some meeting. Maybe he went across town with Nick Fury for business propositions, that man never gave up the opportunity to make more money.

You were ever grateful for the absence of the man as you walked out of the dressing room, waving to a few girls before you slipped into the hallway and dashed for the back exit where you knew either Steve or Bucky would be waiting for you.

You still had no idea why you were meddling with Tony’s enemy like this. You were only asking to be caught and punished for it. But you prayed and hoped that Tony wouldn’t catch you in their presence. It would only cause you more pain and agony in the long run. But still, you stepped out into the chilly winter evening, checking the time on the watch you carried on your right wrist. You still had a few moments before  Bucky or Steve came around to pick you up from this hellhole to take you out for dinner. Where they had in mind, you had no idea. You only hoped not to see Tony along the way. Granted, you were sort of forced to go out with these two. But you knew they only had good intentions…. At least that’s what you hoped for anyway.

You perked up slightly as a golden caddy pulled up on the street and Bucky walked out of it, nervously wiping his hands down his shirt before walking over to you and smiling softly, his cheeks reddened, whether it was from the crisp wind or the nerves he felt, you couldn’t be too sure.

You said your thanks as he held the passenger door for you to seat yourself comfortably before closing it behind you and walking around the car to seat himself behind the wheel.

“The boss wants to have a word with you at his premises before we make our way to dinner. Would that be okay with you, Y/N?” He asked as he pulled back onto the street and waved through traffic easily to get where the two of you needed to be.

“Why do you seem nervous? Is something wrong with Grant? Is he having doubt about taking me to dinner? Did Tony find out about our dinner date?”

He chuckled softly. “It’s nothing, dear.”

“Are you uncomfortable being around an exotic dancer?” you asked, thinking back to a small conversation you’d had with Wanda about how Grant seemed so confident in a setting where you worked, however his lackey, the man next to you seemed so embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“That’s not what you should be concerned about, kid.” he huffed softly as he pulled up into Steve’s driveway.

You whistled low as you looked through the windshield at the elaborate house sitting in front of you. “The mob life does a person good, doesn’t it?”

Bucky only smirked in response as he helped you from the car and guided you through the garage and up the set of stairs to the rest of the house. “Steve, you in? Ah, there you are!” Bucky smiled in relief as he guided you through the living room and into the kitchen where Steve was leaning against the stove, half empty bottle of beer in his hand.

“Buck, go get changed for dinner, alright? I need a moment alone with Y/N.”

Bucky left the room without another mumble.

You sat at the island counter and waited patiently for him to start speaking. Maybe he wanted to know Tony’s secrets. Maybe he wanted to sleep with you. Maybe he wanted to buy you from Tony’s grasp. Maybe Bucky wanted a night with you. Maybe they both wanted you.

“I need to ask you a few questions, Y/N.” He asked, chugging the rest of the bottle before placing it in the sink and heaving himself away from the sink, only to place his palms in front of you on the counter.

“I’m not for sale outside of the club.” you stated. “If that’s what this dinner is all about. I’m not for sale. If you want to do business, you’ll do it on Tony’s property. I don’t make house calls.”

He chuckled. “It’s not a booty call I want from you, Y/N. If I had wanted that, I would have fucked you senseless by now. Trust me, I don’t want something like that from you.”

“Then what is this dinner date about, Rogers?” you demanded.

He sighed heavily and rubbed a hand down his face. “I know that you’re pregnant. Even if I had called you for a piece of ass or something of that nature, believe me, it’d be a very animalistic thing of me to do. That isn’t the man I am, nor is it the reason of this dinner with myself and Buck. I just want you to realize the stakes of you having his child, is all.”

“I know what’s at stake here, Grant.” you spoke through gritted teeth. “However, you might think you know what’s best for me. But this child growing inside me is mine and mine only. Neither you nor Anthony can take that away from me. I don’t care if I lose my job or whatever else I have. You are a damned fool if you think the same as him. You’re just arrogant and misogynistic as him.”

“What if he fires you? What then?” He asked back. You knew the man was trying to remain calm. But the dam behind his eyes were nearly broken. The calm before the storm was beginning to break..

“I just told you the consequences; he’ll fire me and I’ll be homeless. The man’s been paying the rent for my house for the last year and a half. If I don’t kill this baby inside me, I’ll be homeless and jobless and I don’t care if that makes me a bad person.”

Steve was seething, tears of frustration were prominent on his eyelids, causing his baby blues to become glossy in the soft kitchen light. He stood stiffly before he marched over to the wine rack across the room and grabbed a fresh bottle before grabbing a glass beside the rack and uncorking the bottle with ease before pouring a generous amount into the glass and drinking it.

“I’ll be fine,” you reassured. “I’ll find my way if I have to.”

“Stark is a foul man, why can’t you see that?” He slammed the glass against the aluminum sink, causing the glass to shatter from the force. “Look what he’s done to you, Y/N.”

You bit your lip and averted your eyes, focusing on a small vase with a dandelion resting in it. You knew who the father of the child was. Tony knew it as well, even if he wanted to deny it to the fullest. He’d put the blame on everyone else before he owned up to his responsibility. Steve had been suspicious, you knew this. He knew Stark better than anyone. He knew Stark was a foul player. He probably knew of some other girls of Stark’s past as well, Pepper Potts for instance. Sadly, the poor girl died dealing with Stark’s wrath and nobody knew what happened to her body. The incident was never spoken of after it had happened and she was seemingly forgotten about. You knew you could possibly turn out missing or dead like Pepper. But you were defiant and arrogant, just as bad as Tony was at times.

“Is it Tony’s?” He asked through gritted teeth. “So help me, Y/N. If that man impregnated you-”

“If it is, I don’t see how that’s your business, Grant.” you replied, fingering the petals of the flower in the vase in front of you. “I understand that you’re only looking out for me. But I’m not the only one in that place that needs to be saved. Tony isn’t only isolating me. Look at Wanda and you’ll see bruises and bumps all over her body, if you get close enough to her.”

“He’s been too out of line lately.” He deadpanned. “Buck, let’s go!” He hollered out, raising his voice, slightly startling you.

“We’re not talking about this shit over dinner, Steve.” you nearly begged. “You asked me out for a nice dinner. Don’t bring Tony up, okay?”

“Fine.” he walked over to the doorway and called for Barnes again, sighing in relief once the dark haired man was standing in front of him. “But I can’t promise to remain stable once dinner is over and you’re back at your own home. I can’t just sit back and relax knowing that man is going despicable things to his workers. He’s out of his damned mind.”

“Everything good, Grant?” Bucky asked carefully, eyeing the two of you with curious eyes as he fixed his jacket over his shoulders. “I heard some yelling.”

“Yeah,” Steve answered shortly as he pushed past his friend and walked down the hallway into the garage door to the left.

“Everything a’ight?” Bucky mumbled as you stepped up next to him. “What’s he so angry about?”

“Stark,” you admitted as you looped your arm through his, causing him to cough out in surprise. “Let’s go before this asshole causes another World War, huh?” You nearly giggled at the blush that sprouted along his neck and cheeks before he coughed and guided you through the hallway and into the garage, where Steve was tapping against the steering wheel impatiently.

**********

“Give me the keys; I’ll drive.” Bucky said as the three of you walked out of the restaurant with full bellies and relaxed smiles on your faces. You had a good time with the pair of them. Steve was nothing like what Tony had described. He was sweet and caring and he loved his business. 

Steve fetched his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the man. Bucky caught the key ring easily and opened the door for you as Steve sat in the front passenger seat.

“Steve?” you asked tenderly as Bucky begun driving on the road, veering in and out if the rush hour traffic of the city.

“What’s up, kid?” he asked, looking at your reflection from the mirror.

“You can’t go after Tony.” You pleaded quietly. “Promise me that it won’t happen, no matter what?”

“Why should I make that promise?” He asked, as Bucky looked at him in confusion for a moment before turning back to the road. “He’s a foul man and he needs to be taken down- at least that building needs to be removed from existence.”

“Oh, as if you don’t get off to the thought of a female grinding against your cock?” you threw out unexpectedly.

“That club needs to be taken down, Y/N.” He reiterated. “Tony is ruthless and he needs to realise what the fuck he’s doing isn’t ethical.”

“Nothing about him is ethical.” you mumbled.

“Is she coming back to the house with us, Steve?” Bucky spoke up, interrupting whatever it was that Steve was on the verge of spitting out.

“Take her home.”

“Dropping you home first?” He asked.

Steve nodded and slumped back in the seat, releasing a deep sigh of breath. “It’s been a long day and I could go for about seven or eight shots right about now.”

Bucky chuckled as he pulled up into the garage to allow Steve homage. “Where do you live, Y/N?” He asked, turning around in the seat to look at you.

You told him your address and he let out a chuckle. “You don’t live too far from here, actually.”

“How wonderful,” you grumbled. “Don’t tell Steve where I live; the fucker will wind up stalking me or watching me through my window like a creep.”

“Care to tell me what that was all about?” he asked. You assumed he was talking about the small interaction between yourself and Steve. “The two of you were arguing in the house and then at dinner, you were fine. Now what the hell is going on?”

“He wants Tony dead and I’m not going to allow it to happen.” He replied. “While Steve thinks he has good intentions, it’s only going to get worse for wear. It’s not just Tony he’s aiming at. He’s aiming to take down all of his establishments and I can’t allow that to happen. There are a lot of girls who need this job, just like me. We have contracts with the man that cannot be broken under any circumstances. Meddling with this asshole is dire for us. Steve isn’t thinking clearly.”

“Tony did something wrong to you, and Steve refuses to talk to me about it. He’s been thinking of plans to take Tony down and I tried to sway him away from it. But once his mind is set on doing something, he won’t stop.” Bucky confessed.

“He’s a fool.” you mumbled, wiping at your forehead.

“Why is he so damned adamant about you specifically?” He asked. “Does this have anything to do with Pepper’s death last year? Is Tony planning your murder cover up or something? What does Tony have on you?”

“I’m pregnant with his child.” you admitted quietly, licking at your lips. “And I refuse to abort it and everyone’s trying to order me around like I’m some robot to obey a command. And that’s not who the hell I am.”

“Why won’t you?” he asked. “That man is vile and cruel and from what I know, he’s not the most gentle person when he gets refused.”

“Because I love him. Call me a fool, or stupid. I don’t care. But I’ve been around the man for two years and he’s helped me off my feet and yes, he’s a piece of total shit. But I love him.”

“You’re fucking insane.” he whistled.

“I know.” She swallowed as he gripped the steering wheel tightly for a moment before nodding to your house.

“I have to get back to Steve’s before he thinks I’m begging you for something.”

“He doesn’t believe that the child is his, Bucky.” you admitted.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I’ve tried,” she sighed. “He doesn’t believe me.”

“You realise how sick and vile this man is, Y/N? He’s not going to take care of a child. He’d rather sell it on the black market rather than call it his own. What do you think happened to Pepper Potts? She had his child and he sent thugs after her and killed her and her child.”

“I know.” you groaned. “I can’t help how I feel, okay?” You leaned to your side and pushed the car door open and slammed it shut, ignoring Bucky’s glaring stares as you marched up to your house.

Just as you shut the door, you heard Bucky zooming away down the street and slumped against the door for a  moment before striding into your kitchen and began cooking dinner for yourself, even though you had just eaten.


	5. Chapter 5

He sped to Steve’s house in a matter of minutes, nearly colliding with a pedestrian along the way. He was furious and he needed to get to the bottom of this shit with his comrade. He felt annoyed and hurt. He felt as though Steve was hiding more than he was placing on the table.

“Steve?” He called throughout the hallway once he realised Steve wasn’t in the kitchen.

“Up here, Buck!” Came Steve’s muffled echo.

Bucky sighed as he took the stairs, skipping two at a time until he reached the landing and marched through the hallway into Steve’s bedroom. He leaned against the door as Steve undid his shirt and threw it on the bed before walking over to a bedside table and picking up a glass of wine and sipping from it.

“Buck,” he sighed as he sat on the bed and took his shoes and socks off, placing them on the floor beside him before standing and undoing his pants and tossing them into the corner.

“Steve, we need to talk,” Bucky interrupted as Steve opened his mouth again to speak.

“Is it about Y/N?” He speculated as he ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. “I can’t talk about her right now.” He hiccuped for a moment before groaning.

“She doesn’t want our help, anyway, Steve.” he said. “She’s in love with the man and will defend him no matter what he’s done to her. Even if we chose to act upon it, she’d rather risk her life then go against him.”

“All I want is for her to be safe and away from Tony’s brainwashing. And I know you want the same, Buck. She’s a strong woman, I’ll admit that. But she needs help. She’s too involved with him to see what he’s done to her is wrong.”

“She’s been fine on her own for two years, Steve.” Bucky tried to reason. “I know what Tony did to Pepper, that shit still haunts me at night. But I’m beginning to think this isn’t our battle either. Pepper was a hopeless case, we all knew that. But Y/N looks like she can hold her own, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think she knows she has a way out of this, away from Tony.” Steve whispered. “I don’t think any of those girls know they have a way out.”

“Tony won’t give up his club to you,” Bucky pointed out. “He won’t release her, since she’s under some contract with the man. He knows she’s pregnant. But I’m not sure he believes it’s his child. If he accepts that, all of Hell would break loose and she won’t be walking with the living anymore.”

“I’ll just have to make some deal with him; territory, money, drugs, whatever the fuck I have.” Steve ran a hand through his hair once more.

“You know he won’t take it; we’ve tried before, haven’t we?” Bucky pressed on. “His workers and establishments are too precious to him to be pawned off to someone else.”

“There’s gotta be something worth more than Y/N’s life, man.”

“Even if there was, Tony is too prideful and anal to give away his property.”

Suddenly, Steve stood away from his bed and strut over to his desk, grabbing the phone from his desk and dialing a number before placing the call on speaker. “Sammy? I need a favor. And you’re not going to like what I’m about to ask of you.”

“What is it, Steve?” Sam’s voice blared out.

“Get the bundles from the basement; I’ll be there shortly to collect all of them.”

“All of them?” Sam’s surprised voice rang out. “But Steve-!”

“Do as I’ve said, Willie.” Steve ordered before rubbing his face and hanging the phone up and turning his gaze to Bucky.

“Are you sure about this, Steve?” He said, choosing his words carefully. “That’s a hell of a lot of cocaine to give up, man.”

“I have to do something to make amends with Stark, Buck. Those girls that work under him are humans. They’re not garbage on the sidewalk. Don’t you think they deserve their freedom?”

“You only care for Y/N, stop kidding yourself about the bigger picture. You want Y/N underneath your wing and you want Tony underground. It’s not about those poor other girls, Steve.”

“If I dismantle Tony’s establishments, I can save all of those girls.” He pointed out. “Y/N included.”

“You’ve gone off the deep end,” he half laughed, a maniacal sound coming from the normally reserved man.

“It’s a loss I’m willing to suffer with, Buck.” Steve noted, going to his closet and picking up a fresh pair of pants and a freshly pressed shirt before placing another pair of shoes on his feet. “I have to do something, even if that means breaking the peace treaty. Even if that means risking my wealth. I can always get more cocaine, that’s not the problem. The problem right now is getting those girls to safety and away from Stark’s abuse.”

Bucky knew his friend had good intentions, really. But he couldn’t help the stomach drop. He couldn’t help but to think of all the ways this plan could backfire against the two of them. Tony wasn’t known to be understanding, nor caring of others. Sure, he’d probably take the money and cocaine with no issue. But he would never agree to let Y/N or his other girls out of his grimy, filthy hands. Tony was a hard man to get along with. Tony was a vile excuse of a man. Tony was a rotten scum. And he wasn’t going to bargain with Steve, not from where Bucky stood as Steve walked to his closet to grab his jacket.

“You comin’?” He asked.

Bucky sighed out a reply and jingled Steve’s car keys in front of him before following the man down the stairs and into the garage, back  into the car. He was beginning to feel as though they lived in this vehicle and not a house.

“I still don’t think is a good idea, man,” he sighed.

************

Bucky parked in Sam’s driveway and honked the car horn a few times until Sam appeared at the door, annoyed glare thrown in Bucky’s direction. “Do you want to disturb the entire block?”

“Why not?” Bucky smirked, getting out of the car before walking over to the man and bringing him in for a tight embrace.

“The crates are in the back. Buck, you coming?” Sam beckoned to the men. Bucky stayed behind while Steve followed Sam into the garage.

******

Bucky was stirred awake nearly an hour later as the door slammed closed, indicating Steve’s return. “Wake up, asshole. I’m not paying you to sleep on the job.”

“You’re not paying me at all, twat.” Bucky mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “So what’s the verdict?”

“Whatever I could fit into the trunk, it’s what we’re giving him in order to get this girl away from his perfectly manicured fingertips.”

“Off to start a war with Stark now, I suppose?” He asked, sighing deeply as he waved farewell to Wilson before backing out of the driveway and onto the street, in the direction of Stark’s club.

He nodded in silence and Bucky sped faster through the streets until they sat in front of the club. “Am I going inside with you? Or should I stay in the car?

“Come in with me, aight?” He asked.

Bucky sighed but nodded, following the blonde out of the car around to the trunk. Bucky whistled as Steve popped the trunk open and showcased the bundles of cocaine placed neatly inside. “Are you sure about this? This is a lot of money we’re giving away for free, you know?”

“Let’s go,” Steve ushered before closing the trunk and entering the club, flanked by Bucky. Steve made his way to the bar where Wanda was serving drinks as usual.

“Hey Steve,” she smiled. “What can I get for you and your friend today?”

“I need a favor,” he sighed, leaning his elbows on the bar.

“What would that be?” She smiled.

“Would you mind informing Stark that I’m here with a gift for him?”

“A gift?” She raised a brow.

“If you don’t mind.” He insisted, smiling tightly.

She nodded for a moment before walking off, catering to a patron for a moment before walking to a back room and closing the door. Steve assumed she was calling Stark’s office.

“You like her, don’t you?” Bucky observed over his cell phone.

“Well, she’s not bad looking. Can you blame me?” He teased back. “I say after this is all done and over with, I take Wanda out for a small dinner at my place and you take Y/N. Huh, what do you say?”

Bucky scoffed. “You’re an ass, man.”

Steve smirked. “What can I say? I like my girls short and I know you have something for Y/N. It’s written all over your face whenever you look at her.”

“We can’t do anything with these girls until Stark gets put down.” Bucky sighed as Wanda came through the door again. “Tony said to go on up to his office. He said the two of you are welcome anytime.”

Steve smiled at her before beckoning Bucky to follow him to the offices upstairs. “Let’s do this quick; I want to get home and make steak for dinner. How does that sound?”

“You inviting me on a date?” Bucky hiked a brow before snorting and punching him in the shoulder as they arrived in Stark’s office, where the man was sitting behind his desk with a stack of bills in front of him, a pleasured grin plastered to his lips as he looked up and noticed the pair.

“I want to welcome my favorite couple to my premises.” He stood up and gestured for the men to sit in front of him.

“Sitting won’t be necessary, Tony. This should only take a moment of your busy life.” Steve reported as he took a step further into the room, Bucky mirroring his movements easily. “I want to make a deal with you.”

“Oh?” He questioned, raising a brow in interest. “What kind of deal would that be?”

“A trade, really.” Steve reiterated. “All of my drug assets for Y/N.”

Tony sat back in his chair and absently scratched th dark stubble that littered his cheek. “What’s in it for me? What kind of drugs are we talking about here?”

“Cocaine and anything else I have in storage. Unfortunately, I was only able to get a truckload over here for the moment. But if you agree to this trade, I can have my boys and Bucky bring over the rest.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut short as a voice had sounded into the room. 

“Stark? You called me in-”

You cut off as you noticed noticed Steve and Bucky standing in the room with your boss. You weren’t in the mood for dealing with the three men standing in the room looking at you like you were a piece of meat hanging from a hook.

“What the fuck have I told you about knocking before you came in here?” Tony snapped, smacking his palm against the desk in annoyance.

“Your door was open,” you replied. “I assumed it was okay to just walk the hell in. Had I known you had company, I wouldn’t have come here. Now what the hell do you want because I have toilets to go clean for your shitty clients.”

It happened too quickly for Bucky or Steve to react in time. Tony stood up and charged at you, landing a hard smack across your cheek, causing the back of your head to slam against the door. “You ever speak to me in that damned tone again, I’ll make sure you don’t see the next sunset.”

Steve took a step forward and placed a hand around Tony’s bicep. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Get the fuck off me.” Tony threatened, roughly pulling his arm out of Steve’s grasp.

“Step away from her, Stark.” Bucky threatened as Steve took a step next to her to make sure she was okay.

“Or what?” Tony scoffed. “You gonna hurt me, Barnes? Over some over used, useless pussy?”

“From where I’m standing, Stark, you’re the useless one here.” Bucky threatened. “She’s carrying your goddamned child and you treat her and the other workers like filth. Is this how Pepper died? You killed her in your office for interrupting you one too many times? You got sick of her? She refused to abort the child you forced her to carry in the first place? I don’t understand how two beautiful woman ever laid down with you in the first place; you’re scum of the earth.”

“But yet, Y/N obeys no one but me, Barnes. She told me of your little dinner date together, the three of you. She told me how the both of you pleaded with her to come with you. But you see where she remains, huh? Pepper was a goddamn fool. She got in my way and lied to me. I never killed her, I had someone else to do that for me. I wouldn’t waste my time doing that type of crime; it’s just not in me to do so.”

“You raped Pepper and got her pregnant and when she refused to get an abortion, you killed her. You might not have been behind the trigger, but it was done on your orders. You don’t deserve a life, Stark. And I’ll make sure you never see Y/N or the baby.” Bucky grimaced.

“Take her, then. She’s nothing more than a useless piece of trash anyway. It’s about time I set her out on the sidewalk to be handled properly.” He spoke carelessly. “She’s not good for business. Her mouth and cockiness is failing me money.”

“Oh, bullshit.” you spat, pulling away from Steve’s gentle grasp on your arm. “Your club would have closed down two years ago if you never sent me on stage in place of Pepper when she first disappeared, you lousy scumbag.”

“You’ll settle yourself down, Y/N.” Tony ordered lightly. “Or I won’t take too kindly to you tonight when I handle you. Do you understand me?”

“You won’t be handling me any longer.” You said in defiance, though every bone in your body was shaking. “I’m my own person and I refuse to be treated like anything less than what I deserve. And yes I did these two gentlemen wrong by telling you everything they’ve said to me. But in the four hours I spent with them, they showed me what it was like to be treated with respect and dignity; something you fail to do to anyone except yourself.”

“You’re out of your goddamned mind if you think I’m going to allow you to speak to me like that.” Tony scorned.

“Is it true she’s pregnant with your child?” Steve asked, causing Tony to go wide eyed for a moment..

“Of course the bitch is,” he smirked as he recollected himself, turning his attention to the men in front of you, protecting you.

“You knew this whole time?” Bucky asked.

“Well the bitch knows better than to sleep with someone else. She knew better than to get pregnant by someone else while working under my roof.”

“Just like Pepper, huh?” Steve spoke. “You did the same thing with Pepper; raped her, got her pregnant and when she wouldn’t get rid of the baby, you got someone to kill her so you’d be innocent.”

“Well, Pepper was a mistake, really.” He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “She fell too easily.”

“You’ll pay for this, Stark.” Bucky threatened, pulling out the gun from the back of his pants and aiming it at his leg before pulling the trigger. Tony slumped down onto the ground in a yell of pain as Steve and Bucky guided you out of the place quickly before any of them could think about what had just happened.

Steve guided you into the car and sat you inside of it, carefully checking your face, as he had done in the office. “Are you okay?” He asked, knowing how stupid he sounded.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky voiced out. “I didn’t mean for it to go on that long. I reacted and I’m sorry.”

“He’s going to kill me,” you mumbled, looking at the two men standing in front of you. “He’s going to bomb my house and kill me. Just like he did with Pepper.”

“He won’t come close enough to you for that.” Steve reassured. “You’re not going back to your house, either.”

“Where the hell am I going to live, Steve?” you spat. “You just made me homeless, scum bag!”

“I can easily get a place for you without having Stark on your tail. Bucky told me your place wasn’t too far from our own. We can go there and get a few things and you can hide out in my place for a minute until we get this shit settled with Stark. Since this maniac just shot up the place, they’re bound to be looking for us soon enough.” Steve threw an annoyance glance at Bucky who scoffed and raised his hands in partial surrender.

“What?” he scoffed. “The man ain’t dead, is he? I only shot his leg. He’ll survive.”

“And you said I was going to be the one to break the treaty,” Steve shook his head.

“I was protecting an innocent girl, Steve.” Bucky reasoned as he stepped forward.

“Alright, enough of the man pain.” you sighed and wiped a hand down your face. “Will I be safe if I go with you? You need to promise me that this fucker in there won’t come looking for me at your place.”

“He’d be a fool to step on our terf with bad intentions.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Like the two of you did right now?” you snapped, gesturing to the club.

“Let’s get on outta here, you think?” Bucky asked, tapping a finger on the roof of the car.

“Drive to my place?” Steve offered thronging him the keys before seating himself in the back seat.

“That was the plan.” Bucky said as he rounded the car and sat behind the wheel and rushed through the streets to Steve’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony’s grip on the phone tightened as he struggled to remain in order with himself. “Where the fuck is she, Rogers?”

“As if I’d be foolish enough to give away that information.” Steve scoffed through the phone.

“Tell me where the fuck you have her. She’s under a contract with me and she will remain so until I say.”

“To be fair, Stark, you did tell us to get her out of your sight earlier today.”

“She’s carrying my spawn, Rogers.” Tony spat. “I need to make sure she is cared for.”

“Like how you cared for Pepper?” Steve laughed. “Yeah, sure. I’ll get right on it, bringing her back to you, sir.”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm.” Tony blinked, stiffening his posture.

“The peace treaty we agreed with, seized the moment you laid your hands on her while in my presence.” Steve spoke calmly, though he felt like driving back to Tony’s establishments and blowing his brain out of his head. “Besides, she’s not with me at the current minute anyhow.”

“Where the hell is she?” Tony demanded. “I want her back in my club tonight or so help me, I’ll blow every piece of property you own to shreds.”

“She’s not your responsibility to care for. She’s a grown woman. She’s not a child to be reprimanded because she ran away from trouble. You will no longer see her. You have nothing holding her to you. The contract is void. She’s pregnant and there’s not a damn thing you can do to change that. Now I have an engagement to get to and I need my fullest attention on it. Goodbye.”

Tony squeezed the phone in his hand as the line disconnected, leaving only a static ringing in his ear before he threw the phone down and angrily swiped at his desk, throwing its’ contents onto the ground.

“Sir?” A voice snapped him back to reality and he looked towards the door to see Wanda standing there looking as though she would rather not be in his presence.

“What, Maximoff?” He growled.

“Jessica Jones is here for the interview.” She announced, shifting on her feet. “You weren’t answering your phone, so I thought you weren’t in. Do you want me to send her?”

“Tell her the interview is canceled, but she’s hired. Inform her that I’ve watched the video she sent in.”

“Yes sir.” Wanda bowed her head and walked out of the room leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

He sighed and wiped down his face, looking at the mess he made on the floor of his office before strolling around his desk and picking up the papers and cigars.  _Why can’t this shit just settle the fuck down? Why can’t she just abort the fucking kid? This lifestyle isn’t right for a family setting-even if we would never truly be a family together. What I did to Pepper was wrong. What I did to Y/N was wrong. But I can’t allow people to see how I feel? It’s not my damned style. This isn’t the life to raise a child._

He took a deep breath and walked out of his office, setting his features into his normal grimace of disgust as he walked around the club. “Maximoff.” He beckoned over to her once he was standing at the bar top.

“Yes, Anthony?” She asked, her brown eyes big with worry as she looked him over.

“Did you catch word or anything about the whereabouts of Steve Rogers or Y/N? Barnes, Perhaps?”

“No sir,” she shook her head slightly.

He nodded and let out a soft sigh. “Where’s Rhodey?”

“Over by the poker table, last I checked.”

He sighed heavily and leaned away from the counter before making his way through the club , locating Rhodey only a few minutes later.

“Can I have a moment, bud?” he whispered as he leaned into Rhodey’s ear.

“Yeah, Tony.” Rhodey excused himself from the table before following Stark a few meters away. “What’s up, kid?”

“I need a search warrant, a lookout, a gang of willing kids to go on a search for me.” Tony blinked rapidly as he gestured with one hand, the other in his pocket.

“You’re kidding right?” Rhodey joked. “This is about Y/N, isn’t it? You don’t want her to end up with a bullet in her skull like Pepper did, huh?”

“Pepper died on my orders,” he whispered. “I can’t let that happen with Y/N, Rhodey. She’s too brilliant. She has those two knuckleheads across town protecting her.”

“Barnes and Rogers?” He asked in thought. “They’re clowns, Tone. You know that. You really think they can hide her forever?”

“Steven is a menace when it comes to protecting people. I want Y/N back here, Rhodey. She’s carrying my child.”

“If you never violated her in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this damned situation.” Rhodey pointed out. “She has every right to not want you around. Especially after what happened with Pepper. She’s probably scared out of her mind, worrying over if she’s going to be the next body in a ditch in some unmarked grave.”

“Tell Maximoff to close early tonight; I’m going for a drive around the city.” Tony rubbed at the back of his neck.

Rhodey sighed and nodded, walking off to the bar where Wanda was serving drinks.

Tony didn’t stick around the club much longer, walking out through the front and getting into his car and driving off. He tried to stop thinking about you and the baby. But how could he stop? He knew he had a problem on his hands. He wasn’t sure if he cared for you, or if he just wanted you back at the club. It wasn’t until he’d seen you walking about of the club with those two dipshits that he realised how badly he had fucked up.

He thought back to Pepper and how devastated the club had been after her death. She was a brilliant girl. He’d often thought of buying her an engagement ring. But he could never bring himself to do it. He owned a strip club;- the very club that Pepper worked for. How would it have looked if he had married her? It’d be bad for business. So, he took her as a whore, sleeping with her whenever he felt like. Of course, he treated her to lavish dinners on occasion. But he didn’t want a child, at least not at the current time. So he ordered for her death because he knew she would never give in.

And now, the past is repeating itself with Y/N. He was falling for you. But he refused to show it. He refuses to allow you into his heart. He knew you had feelings for him. He could see it in your eyes when you had returned to him the night Steve and Bucky had taken you out for dinner. You’d confessed to everything with ease. Those two were fools to think otherwise. You knew where you belonged, so why were you playing hide and seek with the enemy?

He chuckled darkly to himself once he realized that he had begun to miss you. Why else would he have closed the club early? He would never chose pussy over money.. But here he was chasing you down like a lost puppy, anyway. You were his most successful showgirl .The club would have flopped after Pepper’s death had it not been for you. You brought in business and money galore. You were a money magnet for him. Even though, he hated you with a passion, it was all just a cover up, really. A cover up for his true feelings. He refused to fall for another after Pepper’s death. But, he fell for you anyway.

Tony grew up in a strict household. His mother and father never really showed him what love felt like. He never felt love in his life. He grew up destroying friendships and relationships because he was so hateful towards himself. Even now as an adult, he hates himself for how his mind worked. He destroyed the beautiful things in his life, just for the hell of it.

But you and Pepper, you were the two females in his life that stayed by his side. The two of you were loyal, despite his bullshit and arrogance. Despite his rudeness and misogynistic ways. You both stayed by him. Until Pepper died. Until Steve and Bucky walked into his office.

You were both gone from him, ripped away because he was so far up his own ass, he wouldn’t admit that he was wrong in the way he treated the pair of you. It’s been two years since the death of Pepper and Tony still woke up from nightmares because of it. He never wanted you dead, no matter what he threatened. They were all empty threats. Pepper may have died on his orders, but he was frightened, too young to be a father. He didn’t want to raise a child in this lifestyle.

But you wanted what you wanted and you weren’t going to stick around and hear Tony’s threats. And that’s what made you walk out with his forbidden enemy. You felt safe in Steve’s presence. You thought Bucky was protective as well. But still, you thought about Tony, even as you smiled at Steve and Bucky for their lame jokes. You thought about Tony, even as Bucky took you on a small tour on their side of the town.

Every caddy that passed along on the street, you perked up, assuming that it would be Tony. You hated yourself for feeling this way. The man violated you and tortured you. He treated you unfairly. And you couldn’t understand why you wanted to be back by his side so desperately. You knew deep in your heart you loved him. You known for a long time. He was handsome and generous in his own way. He paid for your housing. He paid for your food. He paid for everything. It was those little things he’d done for you that had caught your attention. You wouldn’t have a good job if it wasn’t for him. You’d be spending your time worrying about paying your bills on time. You’d be worrying about if you had enough food for the month. But Tony was generous enough to pay for everything. And it had been those actions that made you catch feelings for the man.

Tony felt his eyes turn to slits when he looked to his right at a traffic light and noticed Bucky walking out of a sandwich shop. “Barnes!” Tony called quickly, driving away from the traffic and parking haphazardly, halfway onto the pavement.

“Watch where your driving, asshole!” Bucky shouted, flipping him the finger before calming himself down. “What the fuck are you doing on this side of town?”

“Grant told me you were with him when I called an hour ago.” Tony accused, getting out of his car and leaning against the hood.

“I’m not his shadow, asshole. I don’t follow him wherever the fuck he travels.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Now, do you mind? I have a place to be that doesn’t concern you. Get the fuck out of my territory as well.”

“Is she okay?” He asked instead of moving from his place on the sidewalk. “How is she?”

“She’s okay now that she’s away from your brainwashing.” He answered, spitting on the ground.

“How’s the baby doing?” He licked his lips, crossing his arms.

“What the hell do you care for?” He grumbled. “She wants absolutely nothing to do with you. If she wanted you, she would have called. Or stayed with you at the club. We asked her to come with us, she had every right in her mind to tell us to fuck off and walk back into your arms. She knows you don’t care for the child or her safety. She knows you want her gone, just like Pepper.”

“The baby’s okay?” Tony asked. “And Y/N, she’s getting the care she needs? I’m not trying to sound insensitive, Barnes. I just want to know. I don’t want another incident like what happened with Pepper.”

“She’s fine and so is the baby.” He said. “She has an appointment with her doctor in two days. She doesn’t want anything to do with you. As far as I know, the baby and her are doing great. She’s going to do weekly appointments to make sure they grow healthy.”

“She’s keeping it?”

“Why wouldn’t she? The baby’s father is an asshole, but she refuses to get it aborted and I support her decision. If it comes down to it, Steve and myself will help her with whatever she needs.”

“Is she living with the two of you?” He asked. “I’ll need to know so I can stop the bank payments on her house.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, for the moment. Steve’s trying to figure out where she can stay in the meantime. She didn’t want to live in that house knowing you could possibly creep on her and stalk her into crawling back to you.”

“I need to know she’s okay, Barnes. Your word alone isn’t enough. I need to see her, hear her voice. Something.”

“What, raping her wasn’t enough for her? You want to traumatize her as well?” He scoffed.

“James, please?” Tony begged, nibbling against his bottom lip.

Bucky glared at the man for a long moment before sighing heavily and shifting the bag in his hand and fishing his cellphone from his pocket and dialing Steve’s number, placing the call on speaker.

“Steve?” Bucky spoke once the man had answered the call.

“Where are you, man? Did you get lost along the way back from the shop?” Steve teased.

“Put Y/N on the phone for me for a minute? I need to ask her something.” He sighed out, shifting his weight on his legs.

A moment of shifting was heard on the other line, followed by a muffled shout from Steve, calling out to you.

“Bucky?” your voice came to the phone, causing a soft grin to pull at Tony’s mouth. “Is everything okay? Where are you?”

“I’m alright, sweetheart. I just ran into someone. And I wanted to know I missed you, is all.”

“Come home and bring me a sandwich. I’m starving and you got me waiting forever.” you replied.

“I’ll be right there.” Bucky stated before hanging up the line and smirking at Tony. “Told you, she’s fine and happy away from you. She’s safe with Steve.”

Tony sighed in relief, wiping the smile that had appeared on his lips once he heard your voice. “Thank you.”

“Now if I can leave and go home? I have two hungry people to feed and one of them is pregnant with a bastard kid.”

Tony nodded and moved to settle in his car before Bucky stopped him from leaving the curb. “I’ll.. I’ll see what I can do, Stark. She cares for you. Maybe I can convince her and Steve to allow you on a doctor visit with her and myself. You’re a shit person, but you at least deserve to prove yourself. I just can’t risk her getting hurt like Pepper, you understand that. Right?”

“Thanks, Barnes.” Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat as Bucky walked away from his car. He rushed into traffic, wiping at his face as tears started to form on his eyelids.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony grimaced as he tore the contract you’d signed with him in his office the day you were hired after Pepper’s death. He knew he had it bad for you once the deed was finished and he watched the ripped pieces of paper fall into the garbage can beside his desk. He wanted you to be free. He wanted you to be happy. Even if that meant he’d never see you again. Even if that meant he’d never see his child.

It’s been nearly three months since he last spoke with you on that fateful day he’d seen Barnes walking out of that sandwich shop. It didn’t hurt any less not having you around any longer. Jessica Jones was a fine replacement for you, though customers still asked around for you. He always gave the same answer; you had moved onto a better life. Of course, a few men were upset over it, but that’s just how business rolled around.

He walked out of the office and nodded to Rhodey as he crossed paths with him on the floor on the way out of the club and into his car. Barnes had called two nights ago and informed him of the pregnancy progress. She was doing well, the baby was as healthy as can be. He’d asked to see her, but Barnes and Rogers always kept their word; unless she said yes, Tony would never see her again.

He ached to see you. He ached to see your smile. He ached to hear your voice, your laughter. He stopped drinking so much for her. He quit smoking cigars for her. He was going to anger management classes and therapy sessions now in order to try and redeem himself. He wasn’t sure if it has working. But Rhodey had commented a few times to him in private that he seemed much more relaxed and cheerful these days. He assumed it was because Y/N was out of the picture. But it was the complete opposite. He wanted to change for you. So he did whatever it was he could do to improve himself.

He met with Barnes several times over the last few months, getting updates on you and the progress of the baby. Bucky had actually snuck a sonogram picture and had given it to Tony on the last meeting. You were extremely happy, the baby was growing naturally. He ached to see you, but knew nothing would convince Bucky or Steve of that meeting. He was never surprised when Bucky would reject the plea. But still, he tried.

Tony knew how hard it would be talking about you day in, day out. He knew how difficult it would be, dreaming of you, waking up and wishing that you were laying next to him in the morning, your skin glowing softly as the rays of sun peered in through the curtains in front of his window. He knew he’d never get the chance to buy you a dinner, pay for an outfit for you. He would never get the chance to see his child up grow. He would never get the chance to see you growing old besides him.

He stopped at a redlight and absently looked around his surroundings. He noticed a family walking around with ice cream in their hands, a small girl resting on her father’s shoulders, the mother laughing away as the ice cream dribbled onto her husband’s head. He smiled to himself and turned his head to the right and felt a gasp fall from his lips as he recognized you walking besides James Barnes. He nearly stopped traffic just to walk over to you, but decided against it. He wasn’t in his own territory and he didn’t want to fuck up anything with you. But oh, did he want to grovel to you, beg you, plead with you to talk with him. He wanted to be in his child’s life, if not hers as well. But he stopped himself as the pair of you had disappeared into another shop and the traffic had started up again once the light had turned green.

**********

Bucky walked out of the ice cream shop, cone in his hand, your arm wrapped around the other. You were laughing heartily at the silly faces he had been making as you exited the small shop. Your eyes were bright and full of life, your stomach protruded outwards immensely, despite you only being four months along your pregnancy. He’d grown to love them, despite knowing you’d never feel the same way for him. After all, your heart held Tony in tight quarters, no matter what he had done to you in the past. Bucky would never understand it, but he respected you enough not to press any matters.

Bucky knew he’d have to tell her of his exploits soon. Because if she found out on her own, she wouldn’t take it too kindly, Bucky hiding things from her involving the father of her baby. Call him selfish, but he’d gotten attached to you over the last few months that you’ve been around Steve’s place.

He would be hurt if you had chosen to stay with Tony, even after everything Steve and himself had done to keep you safe. But he had heard you crying out for the man late at night, tears on your face, your cheeks puffy in the morning when you’d come down for breakfast in the morning. He knew nobody could keep you away from Tony forever. Steve had asked you if you were okay several times over the last few months. And you’d always say  that you were, you just weren’t used to having so much free time on your hands.

But Bucky knew you were lying. He knew it all too well. He’d never call you out of your bullshit, knowing it’d be a foul thing of him to do. So he always accepted your lies. He’d make sure you had lovely, wonderful, fun filled days so that maybe one day, you’d look back and smile from the memories he’d shared with you. You’d look at himself and Steve with happiness and joy, knowing they had taken care of you in your time of need.

“Bucky?” you asked softly, tapping his arm as he seemed to be in a far off place in his mind. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed out, smiling softly as he looked at your features. “Nothing, sweetheart. Just have a few things on my mind, is all. Nothing to worry you over, I promise.”

“We can talk about it if you want? Here, sit.” you drug him over to a bus bench and squeezed his arm and licking at the ice cream cone in your hand.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, sulking on the bench for a moment before opening his eyes again and looking around before meeting your gaze. “You’re probably going to hate me for this. But I’ve been keeping a secret from you and I don’t know what else to do.”

“Bucky, what are you talking about?” you asked, blinking at him slowly.

“Tony and I have been talking a lot recently; I’ve been updating him on the progress of his baby. And I know it’s not my business to tell and you have every right to be mad at me for this. We’ve been keeping tabs on each other; he’s been going to therapy and anger management classes. He’s been drinking less, he quit smoking. He’s turning his life around for you; something Pepper couldn’t even succeed in doing. Steev knows a few things, but not nearly as much as I do.”

You nodded, allowing the information to sink in that, even if you’re far from Tony, he’s still managed to find his way back into your life. “Does he know anything about the baby?” you asked. “How do you know the man isn’t pretending to have changed?”

“He knows about everything.” Bucky admitted. “I’ve gone along with him to a few meetings with him. Even his counselors and mentors agree that he’s changed since he started going to these meetings four months ago. He loves you, even after everything. And you can lie to my face all you want, but I know you have feelings for the man. You told me once before you loved him and I thought you were insane for it. Feelings don’t change that quickly. It frightened Pepper, and she tried to get away from him. But his henchmen got to her and killed her without his consent. He had an image to uphold, so he brushed her and her death under the rug. But he struggles every single day to get out of bed because he knows he was responsible for it. He was never intending on killing you or the baby. He just wanted to frighten you. He’s been begging me to have you meet with him. I told him I’d do it, only if you’d want it as well.”

You were frozen in shock, mulling over everything Bucky had just poured out to you. “If… if I agree to go to him, you’ll be there with me, right?”

“Of course.” he smiled. “I’ll have to inform Steve of everything. But, it should go smoothly.”

“Steve isn’t dumb enough to like a plan like this. He’s going to think we’re both insane.”

“But he’ll have to deal with it, knowing that you agreed to it without me forcing it.” Bucky reasoned softly, grabbing your hand and rubbing his thumb against your skin. “It’s not my decision to make, nor is it his either. This is all up to you. I can go grab Steve and talk to him. And once he agrees, I can take you to see Tony.”

“He’s not going to agree with this.” you mumbled as you both finished your ice cream cones and stood up, walking back to the car before driving back home in hollowed silence.

Over an hour later, the three of you sat in Steve’s car, driving along the road. Steve was beyond annoyed with the plans, but as Bucky told him, he had no rights to you. You could see Tony whenever you had wanted; the man had proved himself ready enough to Bucky, if only Steve could see past his rivalry and see how happy you were knowing that you were able to see Tony after he had changed into a better man.

“Can I see your phone?” you asked Bucky, turning to look at him. “I want to see where he is; maybe we can find a  place to meet up.”

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as Bucky handed his phone over. “This is all bullshit.” He mumbled. “Why the hell do you want to be anywhere near this man?”

You ignored him and dialed Tony’s number, discovering that Bucky had the man on speed dial. You placed the phone to your ear and waited for him to pick up the other line.

“Barnes?” Tony answered after a long moment. “What are you calling me for? Is something wrong with Y/N?”

“Hey, Tony.” you greeted, a soft smile curling the corner of your lip at the worry in his phone.

“Y/N?” He asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” you nodded as Bucky looked at you. “I wanted to know if you’d be willing to meet me somewhere with Bucky and Steve?”

“Is it my death sentence?” He groaned out.

“No,” you chuckled. “I just wanted to see you and speak in person. Would you like that?”

“I would love nothing more than to see you, Y/N.” He admitted.

“What are you doing?” You asked, plucking at the material of the car seat.

“Driving around, you?” He asked.

“Can we meet somewhere? Would that be okay?”

“Are you bringing your body guards with you?”

“They won’t attack you, if that’s what you want to know.” you chuckled softly, meeting Bucky’s gaze for a moment before looking away.

“I’m at the park, the one with the cherry blossom tree.” He said.

“We’ll be there in five minutes.” you replied, giving Steve the location.

“It’s not too late to change your mind, baby.” Tony whispered, desperation in his voice. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Tony.” You swallowed down the lump that had formed in your throat. “I’ll be there in a moment; don’t move, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He spoke before the line disconnected.

“We’re a block away.” Steve announced, turning a corner and in the distance, you saw the cherry blossom tree- the only one in the large park. You stepped out of the car and had to refrain yourself from running into Tony, who had stood up at the sound of the car approaching.

“Come on,” you urged the two men next to you as you pushed them forward until the three of you stood in front of Tony.

“I um,” Tony coughed, reaching on the bench he was sitting on and grabbing the small bag he’d brought along with him. He must have bought it while waiting for the three of you to show up. “I walked over to the boutique down the street and bought this. It’s fine if you don’t want it, though.”

“Thanks,” you smiled softly, reaching out to take the bear from his hands. You heard Steve scoff behind you, but ignored him. “Bucky told me your doing good for yourself.”

“I am,” he confessed. “I go to another therapy session tomorrow and right after that, I have a meeting with my anger management counselor. I’m doing good; the club is doing good. People have been asking about you. I told them you’ve moved on.”

“Can I have a hug, Tony?” you asked.

Another grunt from Steve. Bucky, however, gave you a gentle nudge.

“You can have anything you’d like, sweetheart.” He said as you stepped into his awaiting arms. “You’ve so big since I’d last seen you. How’s the baby doing?”

“The baby is doing good.” you answered, releasing him.

“Would I be able to secure a spot in the child’s life once they are born?” He asked.

You shook your head with uncertainty. “I don’t know, Tony. Honestly, you put me through a lot of stress and torture and you didn’t even want the baby to begin with. So why now? You need to prove to me that you’ve changed. Bucky told me of your progress and I applaud you heavily on that. But I’ll need to see it all for myself. You’ve got a lot of making up to do. I don’t want to end up like Pepper.“

He sighed, licked his lips and nodded. “I understand.”

“I hate that I fell in love with you when I first started working for you. I hate that you make me so fucking frustrated all the time. You haunt my dreams. I hate that you raped me, and yet, I still loved you. I hate that you treated me like hell. Yet I still cared for you. I hate everything that you stand for. And yet, I find myself wanting to run into your arms and go home with you.”

“Tell me you want absolutely nothing to do with me and I’ll back away for good.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “If you want me gone, I’ll be gone. You won’t hear from me ever again. But if you decide to give me another chance, I’ll make you the most protected woman on this earth.”

You had tears pricking at your eyes at his words. You didn’t want him to go away; you loved him. You wanted to be by his side. You’d wanted to raise a family with him. “I wanted a family, Tony. I wanted one so bad. Maybe not with you, maybe with someone else; someone who treated me with the respect I deserved, despite my occupations. I didn’t want to fear someone I loved so deeply for. I still need time to think about this. I’m still terrified I’m going to become another Pepper, lying in a ditch somewhere until someone finds my body. I’m so scared for it. I don’t even know if I can trust you at all, despite what Bucky told me of your progress.”

“I’ll wait until I am laying on my death bed for you to come to me, Y/N.” He whispered, squeezing the teddy bear in his hands tightly, his knuckles turning ghastly white. “I’ll do whatever I can in order to prove myself to you. I can record my therapy sessions, anything for you. I don’t want you to walk away unless it’s what you absolutely desire. I’ll be upset, but I’ll be willing to accept it.”

“I find out the gender of the baby on my next appointment, if you’re willing to come with myself and Bucky.” You announced.

“Anything,” he pleaded.

“Next Thursday, nine in the morning.”

“Where can I retrieve you?” He asked, hand twitching, wanting to reach out to touch your cheek.

You looked over your shoulder and noticed Steve had left your side, only Bucky stood by you. “I’ll be dropped off at your club.” You smiled, not wanting to cause any more trouble with Steve.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He smiled.

“I’ll see you then?” You smiled before taking a step forward and embracing the man, surprising him before he wrapped his arms around you as well.

“Of course, Y/N. He mumbled as he hugged you back tightly before releasing you and watching as Bucky gently took your hand and guided you away to the car, where an angered Steve sat.

You knew at that moment how different your life had become in the last few months. You life had become such a roller coaster ride and you were finally able to breath fresh air.


End file.
